


Running Water Over Open Wounds

by Raevell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevell/pseuds/Raevell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With such little hope in the world, solace has to be taken where it can be found. The hot water of a shower provides its own comforts and so does the touch of another person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Water Over Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Some PWP for Eremin smut week. Prompt is, ‘Wet.’ This could also be applied to the other prompt, ‘Comfort,’ whoops. Oh, well! Takes place around chapter 52 so there be some minor spoilers.

There are few things that offer any comfort from the confines of simply living in a world like this, where the air often reeks of death, and despair can be read from the faces of so many people. Joy has to be taken in many different forms just to cope, just to keep walking forward, no matter how small the dose is.

The heat of hot water pouring over sore muscles and wounds is one of the ways, a small token to appreciate. A shower can help wash away painful thoughts along with soil and blood, at least for a time.

There’s also another way to treat mental wounds.

Armin has left the bathroom door unlocked, always in anticipation, always counting the seconds since he’s left his bed and stepped in to the enclosed space. He stands under the water and droplets draw out paths over his pale skin. The air he takes in feels thick in his throat. He waits, as he always does, always has, since developing this habit used to quench torment.

It hasn’t been long since moving into the small cabin in the middle of nowhere. The Recon Corps  headquarters is no longer their home, but this place doesn’t quite feel like home either. It’s late at night, the sun set hours ago, and everyone else remains in bed. Though he’s certain they might be able hear the water running through old pipes should they awake, it’s a trivial concern of his at this point.

The door slowly opens with a drawn out creak and someone climbs into the shower behind him. He tosses small glance over his shoulder to confirm it’s Eren and then he faces the wall again. Words between them are not often exchanged during this. Now is not the time for words to provide comfort, those are shared before and after but not during this.

Hands on his back interrupt the flowing creeks that roll over his figure. The water is cold in comparison to the heat Eren’s hands provide and frigid when compared to his mouth on his shoulder.

Armin tilts his head forward and his hair, weighed down from being saturated, parts and falls away from the back of his neck. He feels teeth drag across the now uncovered nape, a hot breath expelled against wet skin, and he shivers. Lips meld against his skin as hands travel around to his stomach and settle there for the time being. Kiss after kiss is laid on the back of his shoulders and the back of his neck with the occasional nip offering a variation between them. Armin licks his lips, somehow they feel dry in spite of everything else being drenched.

Their bodies come into contact, Eren’s chest against his back, as his arms narrow around Armin’s waist. He feels so hot up against him and Armin thinks of all the nights he has sought out that heat, found calm and comfort while being enveloped in it. Eren’s already hard, he can feel his erection up against his backside, and Armin’s heartbeat goes from a steady thump to pounding wildly. Armin arches in response. He rubs back against the length, a quiet but eager invitation. He could forgo the foreplay entirely that day, needy for the connection of their bodies.

But Eren shows patience, which always seems so uncharacteristic of him for how rash he often is in everything else that he does. His hands lay flat against his body and move over slick skin, up over his chest and then parting to move down his sides and over his hips, disrupting flows of water that continue to descend down his frame. His attention is divided between the continuation of lips and teeth against his neck and the caress of hands gliding over the top of his thighs.

They stop there, his cock neglected between them, and Armin groans for the first time though it’s in frustration. Eren’s lips curl against him, a smirk evidently worn in response. He wonders if Eren will make him beg, as he’s done so once or twice before. Armin considers in this case he might just do so without being prompted. Want has become a need and he pushes back against Eren a bit more, hoping to get that point across. The water dripping from them both leaves the feel of skin up against skin especially heightened and Eren sighs, warm air spreading against his shoulder. Everything just seems more noticeable as they stand there wet with the constant flow spilling over curves and muscles.

One more kiss left against the slope of his neck and finally Eren’s hand moves between his legs. His touch is always so hot and feels so good that attempts to stay quiet always result in failure. A subtle moan is carried out with a sigh and perhaps it’s because his patience is depleting or maybe he’s just not satisfied with that soft sound because in response Eren’s grip tightens around him, earning a louder one. The bedrooms are at the opposite side of the house, Armin tells himself they shouldn’t easily be heard by anyone else, but it’s no guarantee. However, Armin has decided long ago he just doesn’t care if he’s heard.

Fingers curling around his cock, Eren’s hand slides down him, the water making for a slick caress, and Armin moans again, even louder this time. His head rolls  back, resting against the top of Eren’s shoulder as their bodies fit against each other. Eren’s other arm is around his waist again, keeping him steady on shaky feet as he begins to stroke him. His heartbeat quickens as the rate of his motions pick up. His palm hot, everything wet, Armin’s mind has no other thoughts but Eren’s name, looping over and over.

Armin places his hand over the arm wrapped around his waist. He’s held still by that hold, unable to move his hips along with Eren’s hand. It’s probably for the best, he could finish like this, easily, with just Eren’s touch if he could add a bit more friction to it, but this is not how he wants things to end. Eren knows it too; that’s why he isn’t stroking him faster, touching him with more certainty, this is just a bit to tease him and leave him aching for what’s to come.

Armin’s other hand lifts up and cups around the side of Eren’s neck, fingers lying against the back of it. A gentle pressure applied there is all the communication that’s needed. Armin turns his head and Eren’s lips press to his, opened mouthed and fueled by fervor. Eren’s tongue laps against his own, slow and controlled while Armin’s own technique is a mess by then, mind too dulled by the little jolts of electricity that continue to strike his nerves each time Eren’s hand moves up from the base of his cock and thumbs over the tip.

“Eren…” his name is heavy on his tongue as their kiss ends. The mounting tension he can feel in his muscles makes it difficult to move even his jaw and say anything at all. Even with Eren taking his time, rubbing him so slowly up and down, it’s beginning to become too much.

Eren catches on to his tone, the way his breathing has picked up and become loud, the way he keeps trying to squirm in spite of the lock Eren has on his waist. He knows he’s at his limit, he can read all the signs. His hand drops away from him and Armin whimpers because it’s so painful to stop at this point when he’s so close. But he knows this bit of teasing is worth what will follow.

Eren hooks his hair around his fingers and loops it behind his ear to expose it. “Prop your hands up against the wall,” he whispers with a gentle bite at the lobe and Armin is uncertain if it’s the words or that action that make him shudder the way he does.

He complies without any hesitation. He stretches out his arms, presses his palms against the wall in front of them as he leans over and spreads his legs a bit. He can feel the shower spraying his back in this position, pouring over him, droplets working muscles lose as he waits with quick breaths that aren’t enough to satisfy his lungs, the air around him so humid. He’s gotten over the embarrassment that used to come along with this thanks to experience as well as lust subduing other emotions.

Among the things they’re given to shower with like soap and shampoo, there is lotion, appearing completely inconspicuous with everything else. With a generous amount poured over his fingers, Eren presses one into him slowly to start. Armin gasps and his teeth are quick to dig into his bottom lip. A few careful motions and then Eren slips another one into him. His body feels slack, between his own arousal, the massage offered by warm running water, and his trust in the boy behind him, it doesn’t take much at all to loosen him up.

“Eren,” he says again, more desperate than the last time. “Please, I’m ready, just  _please_ …” the words are almost hard to decipher as they are spoken, almost sounding slurred, mind hindered from all the stimulation so far.

He knows that Eren understands his pleading and that Eren’s patience has left him completely when he obliges the request so instantaneously. A bit more lotion is used, spread over Eren’s arousal, as Armin watches over his shoulder. The bottle is then cast aside, falling to the ground as Eren’s arms once again link around him.

His chin nestled against the crook of Armin’s neck, Armin isn’t sure if it’s just due to the lotion or due to the water or just because he wants this so much but he enters him so easily. Armin’s hands twitch and claw against the wall they’re placed against, as the gasp that leaves him mingles with a small cry. He shifts back as far as he can, arm’s stretched out as far as they can go without his palms leaving the flat surface they are placed against. He wants to make sure Eren is completely inside of him, that he’s not holding back.

Sensing his desires, Eren brings their hips together, presses his cock all the way inside of him and Armin’s mouth drops open as another moan leaves his throat. This is what he needs, this intimacy with his best friend, to feel everything with him. To reassure himself that Eren is still there and with every breath and every heartbeat feel that they’re both still  _alive._

Eren groans softly as he presses his mouth down against his shoulder. He pulls back slow and slides in quick and Armin’s toes curl at the first jolt that hits him with that single action alone. It doesn’t take much at all for Eren to get into a rhythm, not with Armin so open to him, left pliant to every motion. Armin’s head drops forward, throat tight and airways feeling constricted but how insignificant it seems when his body is being taken like this.

He watches the water as it pools around his feet and pours down the drain. He rocks back against Eren each time as he pushes into him and each time leaves him less coherent than the last. The sort of delicacy he’s handled with at first falls away, dropping off just like the water that keeps slithering over his skin. Both are driven by instincts and it all seems so basic and really it is, Armin thinks before that thought is cut off by the way Eren thrusts into him so rough and with such urgency.

Hands slip along the wall, in a sort of involuntary attempt to lean over more, to allow Eren to fill him deeper. His knees are shaking, he feels like they could give out at any minute and Eren’s arm feels a bit more firm against him as he tries to hold him up. Armin tries to help, to remain steady, but it’s too much today, he’s weak and left weaker with every buck of his hips, jaw slack and tears mingling with the droplets already cascading down his face.

Composure is something foreign to him  now, left in this state, and it’s only Eren he would ever allow to see him like this, to have so much control over him. He reaches for the arm Eren has at his waist and takes hold of his wrist. At this point, it’s Eren’s strength alone that’s keeping him up on his feet, keeping him from dropping to the ground as he pounds into him, drawing out each whimper and gasp that forms in his throat.

Everything else is gone, every worry, thought, concern is washed away with the water and the bliss of being with Eren like this.

Soft moans slipping off his tongue turn into cries that echo around them as Eren grinds into him, with a few short, swift thrusts of his hips, just the right way to leave him coming completely undone. He arches back as he reaches his release, sobbing the other boy’s name as the pleasure peaks.

Eren follows along with only one more push forward, his hold on Armin tightening and nails pressing into him as he comes. There’s only a faint gasp and a slight groan in the midst of it. His name is only said once his breath has already begun to slow. “Armin…”

Armin is near limp, only standing due to Eren, who is a very unsteady beam of support. But regardless, he holds him up until at least some of his strength returns, enough to carry his own weight, though he doesn’t think he’ll be able to walk out of there for a bit longer. Eren places a few languid kisses on his shoulders in the meantime, mostly just his lips dragging across the expanse in front of him.

Still no words are said between them, not even as Eren lets go, not even as they both wash up. The water has lost its heat by then, but the temperature between them is elevated, still hot, so it’s barely noticed. As Armin cuts off the water and the last of it circles the drain, it’s then that all previous thoughts start to seep in once again, though they feel a bit lighter now at least.

Eren reaches for his towel as well as Armin’s. Draping his own over his shoulder, he lifts the other one and lays it around Armin’s back. Holding the edge of either side of it, he draws him in, kisses him tenderly, and they stand there for a bit longer with their foreheads leaning against one another, and Eren closes his eyes. Even after all that, with the exchange of pleasure and the use of one another’s bodies to calm anxiety, Armin can see the tension in Eren’s stance, in the way his shoulders remain lifted, in the tight grip he has on the towel he’s holding.

“Hey,” Armin says gently and Eren’s eyes open once more to stare into his. He lifts his hand to Eren’s face, cupping the side of it. “It’ll be all right. It’s going to be all right, Eren…”

He isn’t sure when their roles switched; when reassurances started to come from his mouth instead of Eren’s, when Armin gained faith in himself and Eren began to lose his own confidence. It really didn’t matter when the time or the place was, but still, sometimes Armin tries to pinpoint it, sorting through his memories.

Eren sighs softly. His hands tremble and drop the towel he has been holding around him, instead enveloping him in his arms, almost clinging to him, and Armin knows it’s his turn to hold his friend up. He circles his arms around Eren’s waist and places a kiss against his shoulder as they hold one another.

It’s all right. Armin doesn’t mind, he's more than willing to return the favor after all these years. As long as he can have these moments with Eren where the rest of the world vanishes and it’s just the two of them, he knows he’ll be okay. He'll let Eren lean on him for as long as he needs.

 


End file.
